garofandomcom-20200223-history
Haja Dagger
The Haja Dagger (破邪の剣, Haja no Ken) is an assassination weapon used for killing targets at a distance only seen in Chapter of the Black Wolf. Description & Characteristics Also known as the Evil-Crushing (Haja) Dagger, it is an assassination throwing weapon with the lethal ability to kill those who get scratched or cut by it. Resembling a jagged kunai, it was designed to shred and pierce through a target's flesh and kill them via toxin. The origins of the dagger are unclear, but according to Gonza, it's an ancient assassination weapon used amongst Makai Knights. The full purpose and make of the blade are unclear, much about it was never clarified. The blade is not made of Soul Metal as anyone can handle the weapon. However, the blade is considered very dangerous by touch. Experienced users only hold the handle and often use a cloth to separate from skin contact. The blade is highly toxic as Gonza remarked a normal person cut by it should've been dead within minutes; because knights have been trained in various forms of toxic resistance, a knight can survive being injured by it and make it back to base for recovery. However, even a trained knight like Garo can be severely weakened by the weapon. A trained user would throw the weapon with lethal speed to quickly kill its target. Even a powerful Madōgu like Zaruba couldn't detect the dagger. However, when thrown, the blade makes a faint whistle while darting through the air. A trained martial artist with sharp senses can detect it and intercept the blade. To treat injuries caused by this weapon, the victim must drink a vial of Reverter of Time potion to undo the dagger's toxic influence before closing it with Madō Flames. The dagger, for the most part, is an antiquated assassination tool and not used commonly used in modern times. History Origins Much about the blade is unknown. It's considered an ancient tool used for assassination for Makai Knights. Though unclear, the fact it's not made of Soul Metal and harmful to only humans suggests that knights once used this weapon to either slay other knights or slay humans involved in makai affairs. The tool has since fallen out of favor for use, but there are those that still use it. Chapter of The Black Wolf Silver Knight Zero lost his father and fiance to a shadowy figure that greatly resembles Garo (Kiba). Trained by the former silver knight, Dōji Suzumura, Rei mastered the use of throwing these daggers for long distance assassination. Zero abandoned his post and infiltrated into Garo's territory to get revenge. Rei first attacked Kouga in the cemetery with the dagger, but Kouga intercepted the blade with his hand and Rei vanished without detection. Kouga used the Reverter of Time tincture and Madō Flames to heal his wound. Later when Garo faced the Horror Utoque, Rei attacked him with a second dagger, but Garo deflected the dagger with his sword. Realizing such an attack had no effect on him, Rei no longer used this method to kill him. After realizing Kouga was the wrong target, Rei never used the dagger in his arsenal ever gain. Pics Gallery Kouga Gonza Haja Dagger.jpg Kouga & Haja Dagger 2.jpg Kouga & Haja Dagger 1.jpg Haja Dagger.jpg Haja Dagger Mid-Flight.jpg Haja Dagger 2.jpg Haja Dagger 1.jpg Kouga Haja Dagger GIF.gif Notes & Triviva *Haja means Evil Destroy in Japanese Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Items